


The Bright Lights Of New York City

by makeshiftmelody



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Married Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tension, beasts are cuties, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftmelody/pseuds/makeshiftmelody
Summary: When Newt returns to finally see Tina after many years apart, he discovers some changes. New York is different from how he remembers it. From sharing an apartment with Tina, to Queenie and Jacob's wedding. What other surprises are in store for our little cinnamon roll, Newt Scamander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfic.net by Pinkheart1213 which is me

The memories were scattered out before me, she was all I could think about. The few pictures I had managed to take of her when she wasn’t looking, her grandmother’s locket and her thunderbirds scarf. Leta was the only other one who had stolen my heart. To think that soon I would be seeing Tina again, filled my heart with pure joy.

 

 My thoughts were interrupted by a shooting pain through my finger, Pickett. Clearly I wasn’t giving the little guy enough attention. He really did need to go back with the other bowtruckles, it was highly unusual for bowtruckles to behave in this manner. Pickett looked up at me, begging for something, he then pointed to a lone woodlouse scattering across the wooden deck. I shook my head and began to chase after it, after catching the woodlouse I dusted it off and placed it in my breast pocket.

 

A couple of hours later the ship docked in New York harbour. I violently whipped my head around, searching for her. I could see her so clearly in my head, her soft brown hair, the long trouser suit she insisted on wearing, her beautiful brown eyes and the honey-coloured flecks that could only be seen within if you were very close. Unfortunately, I had not had many opportunities to get close.

 

Finally, I saw her, the sole subject of my recent thoughts, how was I supposed to finish this book if all I could think about was Tina Goldstein and her beautiful eyes. I half-walked, half-ran to greet her. I was so excited that when I reached her, I swept her into an enormous bear hug. At first she seemed surprised but then relaxed a little in my arms. I could hear her heart beat. Tears welled up in my eyes

“I missed you” I whispered into her ear, I heard a soft gasp escape her lips.

“I missed you more” She whispered back. If hers was the only voice I could ever hear, I still would’ve been the happiest man alive.

 

After all this time, I was finally back where my journey had truly begun. So much had changed since I had last been there.

“How’s Queenie?” I asked Tina, trying to make small talk

“Oh she’s well, she and Jacob got married. Queenie gave him back his memory and now they work and live together.” She replied happily enough

“Does that mean your living alone?” I inquired

“It does, which means that, if it’s okay with you, I would love for you to come and stay with me while you’re in New York.” She replied, shyly

“Tina, I would love to” I said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt arrive home to some surprise guests

We arrived back at the little townhouse Queenie and Tina used to share, Tina looked up at the second-floor window which used to be Queenies and I noticed the loss in her eyes.

“You miss Queenie then?” I asked in response to the look in her Salamander eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry” she looked at the floor with guilt in her eyes now

“There’s no need to apologise for missing your sister, you lived with her your whole life up until recently. That’s bound to be hard on you”

“Newt, you’re too kind, let’s go inside then”

I followed her into the house as I had done so many times before, and yet it looked so different. There was almost no furniture left in the house, it looked so drab and depressing I got the feeling that she’d used it to paint how she was feeling. I knew that having me and my babies in the house would cheer her up though

“Stop looking at me like that” she laughed for the first time since I’d arrived

“I will never stop looking at you like that if it makes you laugh” I smiled.

“Oh god, I gotta get back to the ministry” She started to hurry off. I grabbed her arm

“Tina, wait.” I spun her into me and kissed her before letting her go and watching her hurry away with a smile playing on her face and happiness in her eyes. My obsession with Tina’s eyes was not slowing down, all I wanted to do was stare into them all day and no every little thing she was feeling. She once asked me how I always knew what she was feeling, it was something I picked up from my creature friends. I had to learn quite quickly what the looks in their eyes meant as they couldn’t talk to me. She always found that charming and sweet that I was always looking in her eyes.

 

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and drew my wand, Grindelwald was still in America and the famous escapist he was, no wizard took a chance. I cast a revelio and discovered it was just Jacob and Queenie, I smiled and let out a sigh of relief as I opened the door to two of my best friends. Queenie immediately pulled me into a hug.

“Hey Newt, Tina told us you’d be arriving today and we got real excited and came to visit. We were gonna visit tomorrow to give you two some privacy but Jacob, such a sweetie, wanted to see you today” she released me from the hug to let Jacob pull me into another one. Queenie gently walked in and looked around

“It’s so drab in here! Tina’s done nothing with the place since I left, it needs sprucin’ up!”

She pulled out her wand and started transfiguring almost everything in there to make it bigger and when she was done it looked exactly like something Queenie liked but wasn’t Tina’s taste at all. I didn’t say anything though because Queenie looked so happy with it.

“If you don’t like it Newt you could’ve just said so. I ain’t offended if you think its too me. It don’t do no harm to change it up a little”. Queenie started transfiguring everything again and by the time she was done it looked like Tina would love it

“It’s nice, huh!”

“’Course it is sweetie, I always love watching you magic folk, makes us no Maj’s seem like real normies”

Queenie smiled and winked at him, their relationship was so sweet it really reminded me of how bowtruckles bonded and stuck together. They were like two bowtruckles on a tree.

“So, Newt” Queenie smiled at me snapping me out of my thoughts “Bet us two tying the knot has put the two of you under a bit of pressure, eh. Let’s hope you can both take a hint, ‘cause I really fancy bein’ a bridesmaid n’ I think my Jacob would look great as your best man”

“How did you two get married anyway”, I asked inquisitively, “I thought the rules were that muggles still can’t marry witches”

“We had a muggle wedding,” said Queenie “hopefully no one tells MACUSA ‘cause I love bein’ married to Jacob, he’s my heart and soul.” I thought to myself, that’s love, would Tina risk doing that for me? While I loved Tina with all my heart, I wished she was a bit more affectionate and that we got to see each other more often. I was actually considering moving to New York just to be with her.

 

The door slammed as Tina came in,

“Queenie! Jacob! You weren’t supposed to visit ‘til tomorrow.”

“I know” Queenie purred but she never took her eyes off of Jacob “Jacob here just couldn’t wait, isn’t that sweet.” I went to kiss Tina and she let me but pulled away sooner than I would’ve liked. Something had been bothering her all day.

“Teeny, are you alright? You look worried” I sighed

“She’s worried alright, Tina, sweetie, it’s not a problem that New York is different. I mean look around, it’s so much cleaner and nicer. S’nothin’ to be worried about.” Queenie giggled

“I hate when you do that Queenie, its not just that, it’s that the state of everywhere else is worse, if you step over the state line it's very visible how much worse everywhere else is. It just seems to me like magic is afoot here. It bothers me, Newt.”


End file.
